


Cotton Candy Skyline

by jackkelly



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mercutio Lives, On the Run, One Shot, Running Away, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkelly/pseuds/jackkelly
Summary: Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio, and Mercutio decide to leave the city of Verona. Their lives aren't perfect and everything seems out of place, but they wouldn't have it any other way.***I do NOT own Romeo and Juliet! I just own my writing and ideas!
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Cotton Candy Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my friend Ash who had to deal with me in her English class last year. I just want to thank her for putting up with me by showing her that my hours of bugging her with Shakespeare references were put to use. Love you lots Ash! (She is @sometimesdols on Wattpad!!)
> 
> ~ Nim

The sky was pink when Juliet awoke. Her memory was hazy and the only thing she remembered was Mercutio stepping on the gas pedal and driving seventy-five miles per hour to get them out of Verona City limits. 

When her vision cleared she found Romeo sleeping peacefully with his head rested on the worn driver's seat of Mercutio's vintage Volkswagen. The pink light from the sunset hit his serene visage which accentuated his rosy cheeks. Juliet rose slowly trying not to wake him and stole a glance behind her at the backseats.

Mercutio and Benvolio occupied the backseats. Benvolio was bundled up in one of Mercutio's collared shirts (which was way too big for him) and his head rested against the blond boy's shoulder. Mercutio leaned against the window with his arms wrapped tightly around Benvolio's waist. It was a sweet sight and it caused Juliet to crack a smile. 

The brunette haired girl opened a window as she popped the cap off a cherry-flavored soda. She was still enveloped in the pink-colored skyline.

When Juliet lived in the city she didn't have time to pay attention to the sky or smell the flowers. She was always busy with getting good grades and making sure that she looked pretty enough to win beauty pageants. That life had its perks and she had to admit that she missed it sometimes.

This new life on the road was harder and it was nothing like her life before, but she liked it better because she got to be with people that she _chose_ to be with and she had _control_ over every aspect of it. Of course, it wasn't in any sense perfect nor did she want it to be because she liked it this way. That's all that mattered. 

Romeo asked as he rubbed his eyes, "Juliet?" 

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Oh, you're awake. What've you been doing?" 

Juliet took a sip of her soda and smiled, "I've just been looking at the sunset."

"A beautiful person looking at a beautiful phenomenon. I guess pretty things are really attracted to pretty things," Romeo smirked.

"You and your way with words," she laughed.

"The sky really is pretty and it looks like cotton candy. Cotton candy skyline! What about that for the title of my next piece of poetry?" 

"Cotton candy skyline," Juliet thought, "I really like that actually." 

She heard yawns from the backseat and turned around.

"Did someone say candy?" Mercutio said sleepily. 

Benvolio groaned, "Mercutio, I love you but she said 'cotton candy skyline' not candy."

"Damn it, I could really go for some Twix right now." He sighed disappointedly. 

"We can always get some at the next rest stop," Romeo offered.

"Be quiet! Enjoy the cotton candy skyline!" Juliet exclaimed.

The four teens popped opened more soda bottles. They clinked them together and stared out the window in silence as the sky's light pink hue darkened into a rose-red color. 

They knew it wasn't exactly the most perfect way to watch a sunset but it was the perfect way to watch the cotton candy skyline transition into shades of red and orange.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @mementomochii  
And peep my Wattpad: @azureloser


End file.
